


Not Old Yet

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Kissing, I'm such a sucker for soulmate AUs, Multi, People bet on the kiss, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: You have to kiss to find your soulmate.





	

Dan scratched his face as he watched Arin play an older game and ramble on about something that happened a few weeks back. Instead of a snide comment, Dan proposed something else, “You know what’s weird?” Arin made a grunt in frustration, but Dan continued, “Soulmates. They are really weird. Like have you ever thought about them for more than like a minute at a time?” Arin raised his eyebrows, clearly confused as to where Dan was taking this. “I guess you haven’t since you got Suzy, but like I’m almost 40 and I haven’t found her yet and sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever met her, y’know?”

Arin quickly beat the boss of the stage before turning back to Dan, “Yeah it is kinda weird that you have to kiss them before you know, but like if you think you like someone and they like you, you guys are gonna kiss eventually. Like it’s kinda inevitable.” Dan deflated slightly. Arin tried to quickly rectify the depression that Dan seemed to be sliding into, “But hey, tons of people find their soulmate later in life and they’re perfectly happy and Dan,” the older man lifted his head, “you’re not that old. I’m talking like 50’s or 60’s. You’re still pretty young. I mean, you’re not an old man yet, so don’t worry. I’m sure she’s out there.”

Dan seemed to pick himself up a bit before going on to his next thought, “But seriously, why do you have to kiss them? Why couldn’t be like when you look into their eyes or like touch like holding hands or something?” Arin shrugged before dying and screaming expletives at the screen. Arin fell back against the couch, defeated. Dan was close to peeing himself at Arin’s outburst, but calmed himself to only laugh at his own joke in his head. After a few minutes of Dan laughing and Arin’s awkward chuckles, Dan finally managed to get the joke out in one go, “What if your soulmate was your friend, but like you wouldn’t kiss them because they’re your friend and don’t think of them that way?”

As Dan started laughing, Arin pondered it thoughtfully. “Yeah, that would be a big problem because it goes from being friends to soulmates in like one second and then there’s probably gonna some seriously awkward tension. I dunno. It seems like it would be a really big hassle and I wouldn’t wanna do that. I dunno, what do you think, Dan?”

Dan wiped a tear from his face, “Dude, are you serious?” Arin strongly confirmed. “Okay. Like it was just a joke. I wouldn’t kiss my friends either unless like we were like ‘hey I think we could be soulmates but I dunno so let’s kiss to find out’. I just, I dunno.”

Feeling the tension grow in the air, Arin grinned at Dan, whose face went from somber to ‘don’t’. Arin leaned into the mic, “Hey, Dan. How about we kiss?” Dan couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity that just unfolded. Arin pulled away from the mic, “Nah, dude, I’m serious. Like we’re really close. We suck each other’s dick all the time, but not even a little good bye peck?”

Dan managed to say through the laughter, “We don’t actually do that. And I’m not gonna kiss you.”

Arin frowned, “Aw, but Dan. How else we know that we were not made to be together by the cosmos or whatever?” Dan shook his head, firm in his position, but still giggling. Arin tried to think of a counterargument to Dan’s no and landed on a snide comment that would make Dan give in or leave. “But Dan, what if I am your soulmate and no one else? Do you really wanna spend all your time looking for someone who’s been here all this time?”

Dan quickly sobered up, “I’m not gonna kiss you. End of story. Nothing you say can change that.”

Arin thought for a moment, attention turned back to the game. A few moments later, Arin had it, “What if I kissed you?” Dan opened his mouth to protest, but Arin cut him off, “Like you can just close your eyes and think I’m a beautiful lady. You don’t have to do anything besides closing your eyes and puckering up. How about that?”

Dan thought for a minute, watching the character battle some enemies. Another boss stage had appeared and Arin focused on it rather than Dan. Dan nodded, “Okay, but only to get you to shut up, okay?”

Arin conquered the last boss and hollered about his victory and Dan’s agreement. Arin glanced up at the time, the show was well over time. Arin turned to Dan before signing off, “Next time on Game Grumps, I fuck Dan.” Arin paused, a grin plastered on his face. Dan tried to jump in to correct it, but Arin mumbled into the mic, “But only if he’s my soulmate.”

Arin turned off the recording equipment, body still towards Dan, who seemed to be more nervous than ever before. Within the evil smirk on his face, Arin whispered seductively in a higher voice, “Come here, big boy.” Dan quickly shut his eyes and pursed out his lips as far as they went. Arin took a deep breathe before lightly placing his lips on the older man’s. A moment later, Arin had moved away from Dan so quickly that when Dan opened his eyes, Arin was on the other end of the couch.

Dan touched his lips before pulling his fingers away and examining them. He looked back up to Arin, who looked as shocked as he felt, “Arin?” Arin glanced at Dan’s hand before looking him in the eyes. His eyes only revealed what the rest of his face said. Dan tried to brush it off, his shoulders rising with his statement, “I guess you were right.”

Arin nodded slowly, still trying to pick up the pieces of his exploded mind. Once he had figured out what had entirely happened, his first words were about his wife, “What will Suzy think?” Dan shrugged, still as shocked as Arin was. Taking another deep breath, Arin stood up, “We should bring her in here and tell her. The both of us.”

Dan immediately shook his head, “Oh no, you don’t. She’s your wife. I’m not a part of this.”

Arin put his hand up, “No you don’t. You’re my soulmate now. You’re in this as much as I am. I’m gonna grab her and we’ll all sit and talk it out like grown adults that we are.” Dan opened his mouth, but Arin already left the room.

A few moments of silence passed before Arin came back in, Suzy in tow, worry plastered on her face. Dan figured Arin hadn’t explained anything and she asked her to join him in here. Dan stood up, forming a triangle between them. Suzy looked back and forth from her husband to Dan for several moments as the two men gathered their courage.

Before either could start, Suzy let her worry be known, “Is something wrong? Are you guys splitting up? Is this the second end to Game Grumps?” The two men quickly reassured Suzy that it wasn’t negative as it was awkward. “Awkward? What could be awkward between the two of you?” She snorted, but Dan and Arin’s faces revealed that it was indeed very awkward. “I mean, you guys joke about fucking each other all the time and now it’s awkward? Someone please explain.”

Arin took a deep breath, glancing at his second soulmate, who gave an encouraging smile. “Um, Suzy, you know that I love you to the moon and back and that we’re soulmates and nothing could change that at all?” Suzy agreed, confusion riddled in her face and voice. “Well, none of that has changed. It’s just,” Arin glanced at Dan, who took his shaking hand. One more deep breath and in one quick breath, Arin revealed the truth, “Dan and I are soulmates.”

Suzy took a step back, hands on hips, “Are you serious?” Arin and Dan blushed furiously, pulling their hands apart. “It’s about time you guys tested it out.” She smiled at the men, who stared at her in confusion. She waved her hand away, “You guys definitely have some chemistry and eventually you guys would have tested it, but it was a question of whether you guys were actually soulmates or not. I’m just glad you told me first. You did tell me first, right?”

Dan laughed, “Arin’s first thought after the initial shock was what you would think. I’m glad you’re on board.” She smiled before waving a good bye, promising not to tell anyone until they were ready. Dan turned to his soulmate, grabbing his hand, “Guess we should tell everyone else, right?”

Arin nodded, confident with Suzy by their side that everyone else’s opinions didn’t matter much. They walked out into the office, hand in hand. Arin cleared his throat and a few heads lifted, “I would like to make an announcement.” The rest of the office turned to Dan and Arin, who smiled at each other. “I would like to announce that Dan and I are soulmates.” A few moans and groans sounded through the office and Arin blushed, thinking that everyone was somehow annoyed by the announcement.

Ross piped up, “If you guys would have been a month earlier, I would have won.”

Dan turned to Arin, who shrugged. “Wait, did you guys bet on us kissing?”

Suzy walked past from the kitchen, “Yeah and you made momma 600 dollars.”

Dan looked back to Arin and began laughing, causing the younger man to laugh alongside. Arin pulled the older man into a kiss. Breaking apart, Dan smiled, “I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting all my fics that are on exclusively my tumblr - sumide-fandoms.tumblr.com - here and I'm gonna try to do a fic a week.  
> So there's gonna be like 5 fics from me today. YAY!!


End file.
